abandoned
by jennyx29
Summary: Sasha is tired seeing her daughter Luna having no father.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I want everyone to know I'm trying to make this story make sense, so I wrote this so everyone will know what will happen to Sasha and Luna, after Seth ditched his other family.Don't worry I will continue Evil Bayley reboot on friday.

The first episode of Rebellion 9/5/21

Sasha felt like a cheap whore when Seth used her for sex and fame, impregnate her with a daughter, Sasha watched APW Breakdown yesterday.

She never knew Bayley, her friend planned all of this, She thought Peyton was the one who broke her relationship with Seth.

Sasha promises to herself next time she sees Bayley she will break the thot's neck.

Sasha wants to forget all the past and stays focused on her daughter Luna.

She sometimes asked Naomi or her cousin Snoop Dogg to watch over Luna when she goes to her job.

"Knock Knock" "Come in" Sasha yelled out.

Naomi enters the room with a huge grinned on her face, Sasha tried to look and seriously, she went through a huge breakout early the year, Naomi still tries to make her friend Sasha happier.

"Hey, wats up leeeegit boss!" Naomi tried to sound cool.

"Meh, You need a little more practice, what brings you here Naomi?" Naomi enters the room with a huge grinned on her face, Sasha tried to look cool and serious.

"Checking on you sis, I feel like we didn't wrestle a long time Sasha, Triple H had us wait for this long, I forgot how to wrestle a little," Naomi admitted.

"Same, to be honest, it felt good watching my daughter Luna, she's starting to."

Sasha stops and remembers who her daughter's father is.

Her posture slouches with sadness. Naomi realizes Sasha is sad, she had embraced her into a hug.

"Aw, don't try to remember, Seth wasn't the one anyway there are billions of men out there in the world, I'm sure one will truly love you, sis." Namoi tried to cheer Sasha up

"But no one loves me in here, besides who will go with a loser like me anyways."

"What, The legit boss crying, girl you nothing but confidence, you just need to pursue someone around here to ask out for a date, I know the perfect guys," Naomi said.

Sasha and Naomi walked through the halls, Naomi wants Sasha to pursue a man walking nearby.

Naomi saw Roman and asked Sasha to ask him out, first Sasha tries to protest, she already knew Roman would reject her. "Asked him out, I don't think he will reject you, Sasha, I heard Roman is great with the ladies."

"Do you think he's already married to someone else, I don't think that's a good idea, Naomi."

"Come on Roman is a man, he can't resist someone like you, you toned, young, attractive, hot."

Sasha held her hand out to stop Naomi from trying getting her over "Ok, I get it, no need to make me feels like I'm the perfect woman in the entire universe," Sasha said Naomi keeps forcing Sasha to talk to him, Sasha finally gave up, she went to walk beside Roman.

Roman didn't realize Sasha is walking with him on his side, she so small compared to the tall man. Sasha extended her arm to tap on Roman's shoulder to get his full attention on her.

Roman looked down and seen a smiled Sasha on his left side. Oh, hey Sasha, how's your day, I'm sorry what happened yesterday, Seth got a little arrogant." "No need to apologize Roman, I just want to ask you something I I I."

Sasha is starting getting an anxiety, she can't finish her sentence. Sasha is not used to asking someone out first. "Are you ok Sasha, nervous around me?" Sasha yelps, she felt someone smacks her ass, she turns around glares at the person who just harasses her.

Hey, Bebe how you doing, I just want to say every time I look at you I'm looking at an angel. "Thanks, Lio but, you just don't randomly smack me on the ass you fucking shithead!" Sasha blurted out.

"Hey, Lio she doesn't like you, go away kid she doesn't want you at all."

Roman defended Sasha. "Fine, I don't want Sasha anyway, she's too old for me Lio lied. Lio playfully twirls Sasha's hair without permission before he had leave to returned to the places he was before.

"Are you going to call the cops on him, he had touched you without permission?" Roman quesioned her.

"It's ok I had guys done worse, he's young anyway, but he has got to be more careful touching other women like that, one woman will call the cops on him." Sasha replied.

"Sorry Sasha, but I'm married."

"What I didn't ask you out Roman. Sasha protest.

I know you wanna go out with me, I'm old enough to know when women tried to ask me out Sasha. Roman said.

Triple H has texted Sasha to come to his office for a meeting, "See you later Roman nice to talked to you."

Sasha waves bye at him, Roman waves bye back. Triple H office: Triple H made a deal with Sasha that he will make her the new face of his new show Saturday Night Rebellion, he admired her work over the years, Triple h has this father-daughter special bond with the woman.

He felt really sorry when Seth and Bayley lied to her, making her believed Seth broken up with Bayley for her, But in actuality he never did. "Hey, Hunter."

what can I do for you today." Sasha greets. Triple H didn't say anything to her, he had his eyes closed the whole time when she had greets him. Sasha leaned and tried to wake Triple H up. "I know you there Sasha, I'm just trying to think what to do with your talent tonight."

Triple h finally responded. "Oh, sorry I thought you were sleep, I didn't me to Triple H raised his hand to shut up Sasha's excuse. Sasha shuts her mouth. "Sasha, I've got something special I need you to do, tonight." Triple H told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha walked out the office with a confused looked on her face, Naomi runs up to Sasha to ask what's wrong with her.

"Hey, sis, what's wrong, why the confused looked, Did Triple H told you something sexual or did he fired you", Naomi looked worried.

"It's nothing closed to that, Naomi, it's just that, Triple h told me... he wants to bring something back, something, I'm not confident about," Sasha froze in mid-sentence.

Naomi crossed her arms and got up an eyebrow, this caught her full attention, especially when it's coming from her best friend. Sasha opened her mouth but closes it's back, she was afraid to tell Naomi about it.

"C'mom Sasha, I won't laugh at you."

Sasha took a deep breath, she finally told Naomi what Triple H told her.

"You think my body is perfect for a bikini contest, Triple wants me to be one of the participants, but I'm not sure I can do it in front of the whole crowd tonight."

Naomi thinks about why Triple H wants to bring something in the older era back anyway, she not sure if she can perform the bikini contest in front of the millions watching on TV either.

Sasha snaps her finger in Naomi's face, cutting off her deep thought about what Sasha just told her about the bikini contest.

Naomi shook her head, getting back to reality.

"Girl, you'll be okay, the guys out there won't mind and your body is perfect for this kind of contest", Naomi cheered her up.

"You're right if Trish Status or Tori Wilson could do it, I sure able to do it as well."

"Did Triple H tells you, who will be the host," Naomi curious.

Sasha shrugs her shoulders, she had no idea whom is hosting the competition tonight

"It "better" not be Jimmy, if it was Jimmy, I'm heading to Triple H office and sounded off his ass, oh what did Roman say to you," Naomi opens her eyes wider.

Sasha was getting ready to told what Roman says to her but Naomi phone vibrates, Naomi had read the texted message from Triple h.

What it says," Sasha curious.

Triple H had text all of the women who will be participating in the contest, Triple H had texted, Peyton, Lana, Ember, and Naomi to get ready for the contest he also informs all three to come to a special locker room to retrieve their gear for tonight.

Naomi had passed the phone to Sasha, Sasha had read it, she was happy her friends Lana, Naomi, and Ember joining with her, however, she wasn't happy Peyton is also joining with her.

Why Peyton is joining us, Sasha, do Triple h knows you two don't like each other. I thought she was drafted to Friday night Breakdown. Naomi said.

"To be fair it wasn't Peyton fault, It's that hoe Bayley fault for making me believe Seth had cheated on me but he wasn't falling in love with me at the first place."

Naomi notices Sasha was getting hot when talking about this conversation, she quickly changed the topic.

"I guess I'm joining with you Sasha, to be honest with my self, I'm too old for this kind of competition,"

"You're not old Naomi, I should be the one feel old, I'm a mother", Sasha told Naomi.

Naomi blushes what Sasha told her she's not old.

Thanks Sasha, Oh, What did Roman told you." she puts her phone back in her back pants pocket.

Before Sasha answers her Naomi question, she, first open the special locker room waits for Naomi to enter the room with her, Sasha wants no one listens to their conversation, she told Naomi to hold the question once she was done taking a shower and getting herself ready first for the bikini contest tonight.

Naomi took a seat on the chair, Naomi waiting patiently for Sasha to get dress up.

Hold up, let me go to take a shower first, I will answer your questions later. she ran across the room after retrieving the gear inside a locker Triple h had assigned her.

"Hurried up I can't wait to find out what he had told you, "Naomi yells out loud enough so Sasha could hear her inside the shower she's in.

Sasha came out of the shower with jeans shorts and a black T-shirt that says legit boss on the back, she had high black heels on, Sasha is still not comfy for walking in high heels on, so she had looked she will trip at whatever time.

"Woah, girl you look good Sasha," Naomi said.

Naomi admired Sasha outfits, she admits it fits Sasha's character well.

Sasha grabbed her chair and this time she have to wait for Naomi to get dress up for the contest.

Naomi got up from her chair and grabbed her gear from the locker room Triple h gave her. she stopped and waited for Sasha what happen between her and Roman.

"He told me he's already married Naomi, so I might as well forget about it."

"A least you tried," Naomi yelled out from the shower, Naomi made her way inside the shower.

The rest enters the special locker room with Sasha, Sasha greets the rest except for Peyton.

After the rest was done, they waited inside the locker room until it's they turned when the bikini contest starts.

Meanwhile

I want you two to be the host for this bikini contest. Roman and Finn was happy when Triple H had told them they are hosting.

"Don't you touch the girls, unless they touch you first." Both Roman and Finn nodded yes.

"I bet I can get more girls to touch me more than you Roman," Finn said.

"I don't care Finn I just want to have fun tonight," Roman replied.


	3. Creepy Roman

A/N: Hahaha, Are WWE teasing us a romantic angle between Bayley and Sasha, when Sasha straight up told Bayley she loves her, I got a little hot there. Sorry for the late updates lately, I like to improve my story I have to take my time to write them, that way my story can make more sense, and that way I can prevent plot holes in my stories. I kinda want to write a new story about Sasha and Bayley lesbian story.

Jojo stands in the center of the ring.

"This is the bikini contest, and the only way to win the contest is who has the best response from the fans, first I introduced to you, one half of the host of this competition, Finn Balor."

Finn Entrances

Finn Comes out with long jeans and a Black Leather Jacket, looking fabulous as ever, he smiled his way down the ramp, he's made his way over the ropes, performing his iconic turnbuckle pose, after he had finished, he smiles and approaches Jojo she had smiled back and given Finn the mic before she exits out the ring.

Finn waits for the crowds to stop chanting his name after the crowds quiet down, he put the mic closer to his lips.

"I here too."

Roman Reigns' theme song hits, rudely interrupted Finn Balor. He had a tank top with a dog with a collar prints on the back of his shirt, he also wore blue jeans. He made his way into the ring with Finn Balor, He had asked for a mic to speak what he is going to say.

"Sorry, Finn but I'm not taking."

Peyton, Naomi, Lana, Ember and Sasha all come out the curtains, first thing Roman and Finn notices that Ember and Naomi have a steel chair in their hands, Roman and Finn are confused because Hunter never told them about the steel chairs.

Roman and Finn can't stop glaring at the performers, Ember and Naomi set the chairs at the center of the ring. They had gesture Roman and Finn to take a seat.

Ember and Naomi dance around Roman and Finn, not showing off too much of their skin, Roman and Finn still appreciate their efforts and respected both women are married.

Peyton gestures Naomi, Ember, Lama, and Sasha to step away, she got rid of her jeans and shirt revealing her perfectly toned figure, Finn can feel his cock growing larger once he saw the half exposed Peyton with her bikini on.

Peyton dance around the seated Finn Balor. Finn couldn't help but feel a swelling in his pants.

Peyton then sats on Finn's lap and fed him a slow lap dance, she felt his cock under her, Finn rolls his eyes backward and fell backward with joy on his face, the fans claps after Peyton finished, she celebrates around the ring,

Peyton then gloats right in front of Sasha, Sasha crossed her arms on her chest, trying to brush off Peyton.

Naomi walked over to Sasha and whispered in her ear.

"Ignored Peyton, she's sick and doesn't know better, she's a grown woman with a little girl's mind."

Sasha had taken her friend's advice by nodding her head yes.

Lana slowly circles around Roman. She wrapped her arms around Roman's, neck, but Roman ignored her seduction skills, he knows she's married and he can't wait till this contest over already.

Lana notices Roman wasn't falling for her, so she stops what she's doing.

Sasha got an Idea to please Roman, she got in position in front of Roman, she sats on his lap and wraps her arms around Roman's neck, Roman also gave her a cold stared, not enjoying her at all.

Sasha, hurried up made a new Idea, she believes she knows how to get his attention, she took the chance to strap her shirt off and her jean shorts and gave him her best lap dance any stripper can give to any man.

Sasha is closing her eyes, enjoying herself grinding on his cock, the rest of the crowd and the crew didn't know how to react, they think this is part of the script, Roman tried to resist her, but he couldn't hold it much any longer, they both reached Orgasm. She had moans only time till she opens her eyes and saw Roman's was shocked.

Sasha grabbed her clothes off the floor and ran out to backstage, upsets what she had done, Naomi follows her behind to backstage.

The fans vote Sasha the winner of the bikini contest.

Later the night.

Naomi tried to calm Sasha down, because what took place earlier. She was starting to give up and leave her alone, but someone knocks on the door. Naomi opens the door and met Roman.

Naomi called out Sasha and let her took her spot to talk to him.

"I realize you are getting a little aggressive on me this lately, but don't worry, Sasha, this will only happen one time right?"

"I promised this will only happen one time, we can try to forget this."

Roman nods his head and exited out the doorway, but he turned back around and notices Sasha is still following him.

Sasha froze in place didn't know how to respond to this at all, Roman took over her personal space, he had grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. This time Sasha was freaked out, she turns around to get back to her locked room, but she had moaned after Roman spanked her on the ass hard, making her butt turns red.

Naomi finished putting her whole gear back on, missing the whole encounter between Roman And Sasha she notices Sasha's ass is red.

"What the hell happened girl, who spanked you.?

"Oh my god, that felt so good.

Naomi ignored what just happened when she got near the door, she told Sasha to have a nice day, she left out of Sasha's locker room.


	4. AN

Don't you worry espeon44 I will make this story almost the way you want hehe


End file.
